The Aftermath Saga 06 The Great Power
by MTP
Summary: Things never stay quiet on Mobius...that's a fact. When a new face appears and the Deep Power Stones go missing things turn ugly.
1. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 1 – The Mystery Begins

"Yo Bunnie pass me that wrench will you." cried Tails across the room.

"Sure thing sugah." replied Bunnie.

She picked up a large wrench from beside her and walked across the room. Tails and Bunnie were standing in a large workshop. In the centre of it stood a large craft. Tails rolled out from under it on a small trolley.

"Here ya'll go Tails." said Bunnie handing him the wrench.

"Thanks Bunnie. Be back in a second." said Tails.

He rolled back under the craft and a few seconds later the craft started to humm. Tails rolled out again and stood up. He picked up a rag from a nearby bench and wiped the grease off his head. Bunnie was running her eyes over the craft.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"Great. Should be ready for the start of the season. It's taken longer than I had hoped but the Whirlwind 2 is almost ready to go!"

He ran his hand over the hull. The Whirlwind 2 was a grav-racer and quite a beauty. Tails had kept her locked away in the workshop since he had started making her. She was about ten meters long and was a hybrid design of the old serpent and swallow designs. She had two large wings sticking downwards out of the body with a large jet engine mounted on the end of each. The engines had a stabiliser fins mounted at 45° sticking upwards. The tails of the craft had two sets of fins, one horizontal and one vertical, sticking out of it. The grav pads and main booster engines ran along the bottom of the craft. Tails smiled.

"I've missed racing you know Bunnie."

"Ah bet you have Tails. Ever since your last racer was destroyed you haven't raced. What's it been? Six years?"

"Yep six years. Where does the time go?"

"Amazing. Well she's nearly ready."

"She sure is. I couldn't have done it without your help Bunnie. Thanks."

"You're welcome sugah." said Bunnie with a smile, "So when is the first race?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait."

Bunnie looked back at the Whirlwind 2. A thought came to mind.

"Say Tails. Where is T2? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's been living in Knothole. At the moment he's over at mine and Amy's apartment in Mobotropolis. He's helping Amy with the kids."

"Kids? As in plural?"

"Yep. Sonic and Sally are taking a break in Knothole and Amy and T2 volunteered to look after Miles and Alicia."

"They must be having fun."

"Who Sonic and Sally or Amy and T2?"

Bunnie gave a chuckle.

"Maybe both." she said.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic stretched out on a deckchair. The dapple shade provided by the trees was lovely. Yet another sunny day in Knothole village.

"It never seems to rain here." said Sonic to himself.

Just then Sally walked out of a hut carrying two large glasses of lemonade.

"Sally you read my mind." said Sonic as he sat up.

Sally put the glasses down on a small table and sat down next to him in another chair.

"So sue me." she said.

"I will. After this." said Sonic picking up a glass.

He took a long drink and set the glass down.

"Man I never get tired of Knothole." he said stretching out again.

"Yes it never loses its charm." agreed Sally lying down too.

The village was still as peaceful as ever. Even though it was mainly holiday makers that used it now, the village was always alive with activity. Some people had permanent residences here like T2 but it was mostly holiday makers. At the moment the village was fairly quiet. It was a low time in the season and that is why they had chosen now to come.

"I wonder how the kids are doing?" said Sonic.

"Quit worrying about them." said Sally with an irritated tone.

Sonic just smiled at her and took another sip of his lemonade.

"You know I almost forgot. The first grav race of the season is tomorrow." said Sonic.

"Really? Well Tails should be pleased." replied Sally.

"He should be. He hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks. I'm just glad I've been here the last couple of days."

"Hmm."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic and Sally." said a voice.

Sonic sat up. Heading towards them were Patrick and Marian. They got closer and both did a little bow.

"Your majesty." said Marian.

"Well hello." said Sonic, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You forget we have our own little get away place here too." said Marian.

"It's nice to see you again." said Sally sitting up.

"My queen." said Patrick, "We're as surprised as you. We didn't expect to find you here."

"We decided to take a break away from thing. We haven't had one in ages." said Sonic.

"I think you deserve it too. You've done an excellent job so far." said Patrick.

"Thanks." replied Sonic.

"So how are the children?" asked Marian leaning against the veranda railing.

"They're doing fine." replied Sally, "Alicia has taken a very keen interest in the library recently and Miles…….well let's just say he's his usual self."

"Well that's good to hear." said Marian with a smile.

Sonic sighed and lay back in his chair.

"I wonder how T2 is doing with the kids?" he said quietly to himself.

-----------------------------------------

"But mummy." moaned Lavender.

"Now Lavender you know its bedtime." said Amy sternly.

"But Miles and Alicia aren't going to bed."

"Yes. That's because there older. They can stay up later….but not by much. Now come on."

Lavender looked sad for a moment and then turned and walked into her room. Amy watched her for a moment. Just then she heard T2 calling from the other room.

"I'll be there in a moment Lavender." she said and turned round, "What is it T2?"

"I could use a little help here." came a reply.

"I'm kind of busy with Lavender. Can't you deal with it yourself?"

"Well no. I'm a bit TIED UP at the moment."

"Tied up?" Amy said to herself.

She decided to investigate and walked down the corridor towards the sitting room. She opened the door and almost broke down laughing. T2 was standing in the middle of the room wrapped up in several pieces of rope. Miles and Alicia were running around him holding an end of rope each. T2 saw Amy come in. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Um…..a little help." he said.

Amy shook her head and giggled to herself. She walked into the room.

"Miles. Alicia. What are you doing?" she asked.

"T2 said he'd play cops and robbers with us." said Alicia.

"We caught him, so were tying him up now." finished Miles.

Amy gave T2 a funny look and rolled her eyes. T2 smiled awkwardly again.

"Ok then. You caught him now untie him before he falls over." said Amy.

"Too late." said T2 suddenly wobbling and falling over backwards.

He landed on a thick rug on the floor with a bang. Miles and Alicia glanced at each other and then ran from the room. Amy helped T2 into a sitting position.

"Oooh my head." moaned T2.

"Oh it's just a bruise. You'll live." said Amy.

"Those kids will be the death of me."

"Maybe. But what better way to go." smiled Amy starting to undo the ropes.

"Yeah well………whatever."

Eventually Amy had untied T2 upper body.

"Can you do the rest? I have to go and see to Lavender."

"Of course. Thanks."

With that Amy stood up and walked out of the room. T2 started to undo the ropes around his legs. A few minutes later he had done so and stood up.

"Oh man. I need a drink." he said to himself.

T2 walked into the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards. He kept shaking his head in frustration.

"The only problem with Tails is that he doesn't keep and liquor in the house." he said to himself closing the final cupboard, "Oh well. Looks like its coffee again."

T2 switch the kettle on and a few minute later exited the kitchen holding a large cup of coffee. He slumped down into a large padded chair and sighed. A few minutes later Amy walked into the room.

"I tell you! That girl gets more awkward at bedtime every night. I had to read her three stories tonight before she'd settle."

"Maybe you should try tying her down?" moaned T2.

Amy put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Just kidding." said the fox.

Amy rolled her eyes and then sat down.

"Where are Miles and Alicia?" she asked.

"Oh somewhere around." said T2.

"Well I hope they don't make any big noises." said Amy sternly, "If they wake Lavender they'll be in fo……."

Amy was cut off as a loud boom echoed around the apartment. A loud screamed followed it.

"Why those……ooooh!" cried Amy jumping up, "T2! Go deal with them. I'll see to Lavender."

T2 looked a little nervous as Amy stormed from the room cursing to herself. T2 got up and went to find Miles and Alicia. The children came running out of their room looking a bit nervous.T2 looked at them hard and the children looked at their feet. T2 glanced into their room. Somehow the children had managed to topple the large chest of drawers in their room over.

"Amy isn't going to like this you know." he said looking back at the children, "Not only did you make this mess, you also woke Lavender. Amy is not happy."

"We're sorry." said Alicia quietly.

"Well you better get this mess cleaned up. I'll give you a hand." said T2.

The three of them entered the room.

-----------------------------------------

Night was starting to fall on Mobotropolis. The city lights had lit up and filled the city with a soft yellow glow. A figure slowly sat down on a small hill crest to the east of the city. The figure took out a small lamp from a backpack and lit it. A bright white glow erupted from lamp filling the area with light. The figure features became apparent in the light. She was a grey wolf. She wore a pair of green ankle length trousers and a blue one strapped top. A golden amulet hung round her neck. Her expression was soft and she smiled as she stared out over the city.

"Mobotropolis." she said with a strong Russian accent, "I knew one day I would come here."

She sighed and looked at the city for a few more moments. Slowly she packed the light away in her rucksack and stood up. She turned away from the city and took a small path that led down the hill.


	2. New Relations

Chapter 2 – New Relations

Sonic blinked heavily as he walked into the bedroom. Sally was already there brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Sonic yawned.

"Oh what a day." he said.

Sally stopped brushing her hair and looked at him.

"You spent the day lying down and you're this tired?" she asked.

"Well……..but……..alright. Yes I am."

Sally just smiled at him and returned to brushing her hair. Sonic walked over to the bed and sat down heavily.

"Well back to the meat grinder tomorrow." he said.

"Sonic! It's not that bad." said Sally turning round again.

She put the brush down and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Well maybe it is." she said with a shrug.

"It may be tough but it's rewarding." said Sonic.

Sally nodded in agreement.

"You know it seems weird to be back here. I find it hard to believe that it's been thirteen years since we defeated Snively and Robotnik." she said.

"That's true. Thirteen years eh? I can still remember playing games with Tails out there."

"Things have certainly changed since then. We have accomplished so much."

Sally sighed deeply and then smiled broadly.

"Well we'll be back to it tomorrow. I gotta say. I miss this place sometimes." said Sonic.

"So do I." said Sally with a smile, "So do I."

-----------------------------------------

A small crowd had gathered around a table in a bar in the eastern part of Mobotropolis. At the table sat a grey female wolf and a male beaver. The two stared at each other. In front of each of them sat a number of small shot glasses. Several of them were empty and sat upside down on the table. The others were full of a clear liquid. The wolf picked up a glass and rolled it around her finger for a second. She then looked the beaver straight in the eyes and downed the glass. She slammed it down on the table upside down and blinked.

"You're turn." she said with a strong Russian accent.

The beaver shakily picked up the glass and braced himself. He quickly down the contents and slammed the glass down. The crowd started to get excited. A number of them started to pass money to one another. After a second they went quiet. The wolf picked up another glass and without a seconds hesitation downed it. The beaver was looking worried now. He shakily picked up another glass and wobbled. He quickly down it and then sat there. The crowd went silent for a moment. The beaver blinked and then collapsed over sideways, falling off his seat and landing on the floor. He started snoring. The wolf picked up another glass and downed it casually. She got up and looked down at the beaver with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well. Guess I win again." she said.

The crowd erupted into cheers and some started to dance around. The wolf rolled her eyes and headed over to the bar. She sat down on a stool. A cat came over to her.

"Well you did well there missy. Here's your winnings." he said handing her a small wad of money.

"Thank you." said the wolf.

She took the money and slipped it into a small pocket in her trousers. The bar owner, a goat, walked up to her.

"That was quite a show you put on there em….what did you say your name was again?"

"Petya. Petya Hertzagovanov." replied the wolf.

"Right. Well that was quite a show. I don't think I've ever seen Stuart beaten before."

"There is always a way to beat someone. You just have to find there weakness. And this…." said Petya reaching into her rucksack and pulling out a bottle of vodka, "…..this is not mine."

She removed the top and took a swig. She put the top back on and returned it to her rucksack. Across the room a number of beaver eyed her.

-----------------------------------------

Tails groaned as he rolled out from under the Whirlwind 2. He got up and picked up a cloth off the workbench. He wiped his brow.

"Bunnie? Bunnie?" he called.

There was no answer. Tails shrugged and walked over to another bench. He picked up a spanner off it and then noticed a small piece of paper that was under it. He picked it up. There was a note on it.

"Dear Tails. I had to go. Unlike you sugah I can't stay up to the crack of dawn tinkering with things. I left at about 7.00pm but by the time you notice this it should be at least 11.00pm. If I were you I'd go home. Bunnie."

Tails laughed slightly.

"Ha. Eleven o clock. Yeah right. It's only…."

Tails looked at his watch and almost keeled over.

"……ONE O CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

He dropped the note and ran out of the workshop grabbing his gillet and hat as he went.

-----------------------------------------

Amy pushed open the glass doors that led onto the small balcony of the apartment. However much Amy loved Mobotropolis she missed the quietness of Little Planet. Thankfully Tails and she hardly used this apartment. She looked out over the city and then looked at her watch. It read 1.15am. Amy shook her head and walked back into the apartment, closing the doors as she went. She walked out of the room and along a corridor. She came to a door and stopped to listen. There were heavy snoring sounds coming from the other side. Amy pushed open the door and walked in. Inside T2 was lying in bed snoring. Amy walked over to him and shook him.

"T2? Hey T2? Wake up." she said.

Slowly and rather groggily T2 woke up. He stared at Amy for a second.

"Oh what time is it?" he said glancing at the bed side clock, "1.15am!"

"Sorry to wake you T2, but Tails hasn't come back yet. I was wondering if you could go out and see if you could see him?"

"Heh? Oh sure. No problem." said T2 rather irritated.

He hauled himself out of bed and sleepily walked from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Petya got up off her stool and picked up her backpack. The bar was pretty empty now and the bar owner was wanting to shut up for the night. Petya slowly walked out of the bar and down the street. Behind her a group of three beaver exited the bar and followed her. One took off down a side street and the other two followed Petya. Petya continued on.

"Now to find somewhere to spend the night." she said to herself.

"How about the hospital?" said a voice.

A beaver stepped out in front of her. Petya heard something behind her and turned to see two more beaver behind her.

"Now then. We'll be taking back your winning if you don't mind." said the beaver.

The beaver closed in around her making a circle. Petya looked from one to the other.

"Somehow I don't think so." she said.

"Oh but we insist." said the beaver taking a step forwards.

Petya took a step backwards and raised her arms up.

"KI-YA!" she screamed.

-----------------------------------------

Tails flew over the city as fast as he could.

"God Amy's going to kill me coming back this late. How could I lose track of time so badly?" he said to himself.

He looked down at the city. The lights were very bright and the city always looked beautiful at this time of night. Suddenly a loud scream caught his ear. He quickly glanced over to where the sound had come from. He could see someone surrounded by three other figures. He decided to investigate.

-----------------------------------------

The first beaver advanced on Petya. She quickly spun to the side and brought her hand upwards, striking him across the face. He fell over on his back and hit the ground with a thud. The second one came at her. She stepped toward him and caught his punch. She swung it around putting his arm into a lock and held him there. The third came at her with a punch. She caught it and swung the second beaver around into the third. They collided heavily and fell to the floor. The first beaver was back on his feet now and he rushed at Petya. She turned and deflected the attack. She didn't notice the third beaver getting up behind her. He got out a small knife and rushed at Petya. Suddenly he was hit by a huge ball of orange fur. He was sent flying across the street and hit the opposite wall hard. Petya downed the first beaver and glanced across as Tails uncurled and shot her a glance. Petya nodded at him and they both took up a fighting stance. The second beaver jumped to his feet and glared at Tails. Tails glared back at him.

"I suggest you leave." said Tails.

The beaver backed away slightly and then turned and ran down the street followed closely by his other two friends. Petya relaxed and turned to Tails.

"Thank you for your help." she said with a smile.

Tails nodded at her.

"You're welcome. What did they want?"

Petya gave a smile.

"I beat them in a competition and they wanted my winnings."

"Well they shouldn't be back any time soon. What's your name?"

"Petya. Petya Hertzagovanov. It's nice to meet you…erm…Mr?"

"Prower. Miles Prower. But call me Tails."

Petya raised an eyebrow and smiled broadly.

"Miles Prower! Your escapades have reached even my little corner of Mobius. You're quite a legend."

Tails blushed heavily.

"Well…..I ….thanks." said Tails, slightly embarrassed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Petya.

"I've recently started training in martial arts." said Tails.

"Really. What grade are you?"

"Brown."

Petya just smiled.

"Well you've got a way to go before you reach my standard." she said.

"Ok what are you?"

"Black. Third dan actually."

Tails jaw nearly hit the floor. He stared at her for a moment and then seemed to compose himself.

"So where are you staying?" he said changing the subject.

"Staying? I don't know. I was in the process of finding somewhere right now."

"Hmm….you won't find anywhere at this time. Everything will be booked up solid."

Tails thought for a moment.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place?"

Petya raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"It's ok. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind."

Petya seemed to relax slightly. She thought for a minute.

"Well…..I suppose so. Ok then."

"Great. Its a few blocks over."

Tails turned and headed off with Petya following him.

-----------------------------------------

Amy was pacing around the living room staring at the floor. She glanced up at the clock, it read 1.30am. She shook her head again and continued to pace. Just then there was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Tails." came a reply.

Amy unlocked the door and opened it. She looked a bit shocked as she did.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh sorry. Amy meet Petya. Petya my wife Amy." said Tails.

"Nice to meet you." said Petya.

"You too. Err Tails, what is she doing here?"

Tails explained about how he had met her.

"I see." said Amy, "Can you excuse us for one second Petya?"

"Of course." replied Petya.

Amy grabbed Tails by his gillet and yanked him off to one side.

"Do I have to remind you that we are already three people over our limit? Not only is T2 staying here but so is Miles and Alicia and now you want to put up another person?!" said Amy quite astonished.

"Amy. She's got nowhere to go. She can sleep on the couch if were out of beds."

"Yes well…….." Amy sighed and blinked, "…alright then. But just for tonight."

"Alright." said Tails.

He went back to Petya and motioned for her to come in. Petya removed her rucksack and walked in. Tails showed her to the living room. As he turned round Petya stared at him. Tails couldn't understand what the matter was."

"Petya?" he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking? Why do you look like you've been swimming in oil?" she said.

Tails looked down at himself. His arms, legs and face were still covered in engine grease from earlier in the day. Damn he thought to himself. It mustn't have shown outside. He blushed.

"I….err….was busy in my workshop. Excuse me while I shower." he said quickly and ran off.

Petya watched him leave and then sat down in a chair. Amy came in with three cups of tea. She set them down on a small table and then sat down herself.

"Where did Tails go?" she asked.

"He went to get a shower." replied Petya looking around the room, "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks. We don't use it much. We actually live on Little Planet."

"Little Planet! You mean the Miracle World?" said Petya quite astounded.

"Yes." replied Amy.

"Wow. I've always wanted to go there. What did you say your name was again?"

"Amy."

Petya nodded and then suddenly stared at her. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me. What is it?" she said.

"You mean Amy as in Amy Rose? As in Amy Rose the Acolyte?" said Petya.

"Yes."

Petya let out an amazed sigh and slumped back into her chair.

"Two legends in the same night." she said to herself.

Just then they heard a key in a lock sound and then the outside door opening. A few seconds later T2 appeared in the room.

"Hey Amy. I checked around but couldn't seeeeeeeeeeeee……….hello?" said T2 as he noticed Petya.

Petya shook her head slightly. She stared at him for a second before looking back at Amy.

"But didn't Tails go for a shower?" she asked.

Just then Tails came in from the other side of the room holding a towel. Petya stared at him and then back to T2.

"Either I had too much alcohol tonight or I'm seeing double." she said.

Amy stood up and smiled.

"Actually you're just seeing double. This is T2." she said indicating towards T2, "Tails is that one. T2 meet Petya. Petya this is T2."

Petya got up off her chair and shook T2 hand.

"You look so much alike." she said.

"We should do too." said T2, "I'm Tails' identical clone."

Petya was finding it hard to take in. Amy noticed.

"Look it's late. There will be plenty of time for introduction tomorrow." she said.

"Too right." said T2, "I see you got back Tails. Amy woke me up to come and find you. And now I'm going back to bed. Good night."

T2 spun on the spot, smiled over his shoulder and walked off.

"So where do I sleep?" asked Petya.

"Well we don't have any spare beds. It'll have to be the couch I'm afraid." said Tails.

"No need to apologize. I am quite used to sleeping rough." replied Petya.

She turned and picked up her rucksack. She opened it and pulled out a lamp and then a large sleeping bag. She lay the sleeping bag down on the sofa and turned back to them.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then." she said.

"Righto." said Tails, "Come on Amy. I'm shattered."

Amy shrugged at Petya and followed him out of the room. Petya watched them leave and then sat down on the sofa. She removed her sandals and stared out of the large bay windows at the city. She blinked and then quickly got up and closed the curtains. She returned to the sofa and sat down. She took another quick look around and then reached into her rucksack. She removed a small stone tablet and brushed her hand across it. There were some markings on the tablet.

"When the two become one the path shall be revealed." she read quietly to herself.

She sighed and slumped her head.

"Eight years." she said quietly, "Eight whole years. I promise you my family, I will find it. I will!"

She put the tablet away and got into her sleeping bag. Slowly she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

The sun was starting to rise as Sonic and Sally left the small hut in Knothole. A small craft had landed in the main square of the village to take them back to the city. Sonic looked back at the hut.

"Well good bye quiet life." he said turning to face the craft.

"Don't look so glum Sonic." said Sally.

Sonic shrugged as he boarded the craft. Soon afterwards it took off flying back towards Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

Petya slowly woke up and yawned. She slowly sat up and stretched.

"Oh Petya you're awake. Fancy a bit of breakfast?" said Tails.

Petya looked over the back of the sofa. In the small kitchen at the back of the room, Tails was shifting between different pans. Petya then became aware of the smells floating around the room. She closed her eyes and sniffed deeply.

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Erm…let's see now." said Tails as he shot to one pan and removed it from the cooker, "We got….bacon, eggs, a few tomatoes, sausage, and some fried bread. ARGH!"

Petya watched as he darted to another pan and hastily stirred the contents. Petya ducked back behind the sofa and slipped her sandals on. A few minutes later she stood up and walked over. She sat down on a chair at the breakfast bar.

"You might want to watch yourself. They'll be here any moment." said Tails.

"Who?" asked Petya.

Just then there was a dual cry and a patter of feet. Miles and Alicia slid into the room smiling broadly. They looked over at Tails and then stopped dead as they noticed Petya.

"It's ok guys. Come on in." said Tails.

Miles and Alicia walked into the room and sat down.

"Are these your children?" asked Petya.

"No. This is Miles and Alicia, my friend Sonic's kids. Miles, Alicia this is Petya. She was staying the night here." said Tails.

Miles and Alicia smiled at Petya and then started to watch Tails eagerly. Petya blinked.

"You mean Sonic as in Sonic the hedgehog?" asked Petya.

"Yep." said Tails not paying much attention to her as he almost burnt the sausages.

Petya looked at the ceiling and sighed. She was sitting next to the kings children preparing to have breakfast with them. She couldn't believe it.

"Amy." yelled Tails, "You ready for breakfast yet?"

"Almost Tails. I'm just seeing to Lavender. Be there in a sec." came Amy's reply.

A few minutes later Amy walked into the room followed by Lavender. Petya suddenly felt herself soften. She smiled broadly and sighed. Lavender saw Petya and looked a bit nervous. She ran behind Amy's legs and peeked out from behind her.

"It's ok Lavender." said Amy pulling her out, "This is Petya. She was staying the night."

Lavender stepped out from behind Amy and walked over to Petya.

"Hello." she said quietly.

Petya smiled at her.

"Hello there." she said softly.

Lavender smiled at her and then suddenly turned and ran off. Petya's gaze followed her for a moment and then turned back to the bar. Amy had sat down and Tails was busy serving up the breakfast.

"She's so cute." said Petya, "Is that your child?"

"Yes." replied Amy, "She two years old at the moment."

Suddenly Miles and Alicia leaped from there seats and ran off. Tails, Amy and Petya glanced over at their plates. They were virtually licked clean.

"I only served them a minute ago." said Tails astounded.

"Hey there you guys! What's for breakfast?" cried T2 as he entered the room and sat down, "Sorry I'm late. Slept in."

"Whatever." said Tails serving T2 some breakfast.

Finally he sat down himself and started to eat.

"So Petya." he said, "What brings you to Mobotropolis? I take it your not from around here."

"No I'm not." replied Petya, "I come from the northern continent. We don't often here of goings on up there. Very remote."

"I'll say." said T2, "Nothing but icebergs and snow."

"Not quite. We have some fairly large cities but nothing like this place. Most of the area is covered with pine trees. Very beautiful in the summer." replied Petya.

"So what you doing here?" asked Tails.

Petya looked at him for a moment and suddenly became a bit nervous.

"Petya?" asked Tails.

"Oh nothing. I am searching for something. For many generations my family has been searching for it. My search has brought me here. I…….I cannot say any more."

A silence fell over the table. Finally Amy spoke.

"So Tails. You ready for this afternoon?" she said changing the subject.

"You bet Amy. I spent all of last night making sure the Whirlwind 2 was ready."

Petya was puzzled.

"I'm sorry but what is happening and what is this Whirlwind 2?" she said.

"Oh sorry Petya." said Tails, "I'm an anti gravity racer. The new season starts today. The Whirlwind 2 is my racer."

"I've heard of that." said Petya, "Anti gravity racing huh?"

"Yep. Tails is the best around too." said T2 with a smile.

"Well I used to be. I don't know about now. Remember I haven't raced in six years." said Tails.

"Why is that?" asked Petya.

"Well I haven't had a racer to race in. My last one was destroyed. I'm going over to the circuit in a while to check her out. Want to come?"

Petya shrugged.

"Why not. I had planned to explore the city but this sounds interesting."

"I'll be taking the kids back to the palace later on this morning." put in T2, "Sonic and Sally should be back soon."

"You're going to meet the king and queen?!" said Petya staring at him.

"Yeah." said T2, "It's no big deal you know."

"I'm sorry. It's just so surprising. Where I come from rules are quite strict and people of importance wouldn't think of just allowing people to walk in on them." said Petya.

"Well Sonic and Sally have always been very open to people. I think that's why they are liked so much." said Amy.

Just then there was a loud crash and a cry. Amy gritted her teeth and groaned slightly. She slowly got up and looked at T2.

"The sooner you get those kids out of here the better." she said and walked off to investigate the noise.

-----------------------------------------

"Father!" cried Miles and Alicia as they ran into the room.

Sonic bent down to hug them both and was almost knocked over. He steadied himself.

"Hey kids. Miss me?"

"A bit." said Alicia.

"Nope." said Miles.

"Well whatever." smiled Sonic, "Sally's in there if you want to see her."

The children released him and ran off. Sonic stood up and looked at T2. He was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Thanks for looking after them T2. Were they any trouble?"

"Well a bit. Don't ask Amy that by the way."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Demolished a room in Tails and Amy's apartment…….erm twice."

"Oooh those kids."

"Hey it's alright. No problem."

"Well thanks again T2."

"So how was your trip?" asked T2.

"Fabulous. Absolutely fabulous. A lovely break."

"Well Knothole is like that. I'll be glad to get back."

"When do you leave?"

"Oh sometime tonight. I'm in no rush really."

"So anything interesting happen recently?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing much. Tails came home with some wolf last night but that it."

"Wolf?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. She was being attacked and Tails helped her out. She stayed the night at his apartment. Her names Petya."

"That place must have been really crowded last night."

"It sure was."

"So. Where are Tails and Amy today?"

"Down at the grav circuit with Petya."

"Oh cripes! I forgot. I was going to go down and watch the race. When does it start?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Thanks T2. Catch you later."

Sonic turned and walked off. T2 watched him leave before turning away.

-----------------------------------------

"Hello racing fans and welcome to the first race of the season!" roared the tanoy.

The crowd in the grandstand erupted into cheers. Gravity racing had become more popular in recent years and the grandstands were now twice as big. The circuit had also been improved. The surface of dirt had been replaced by metal sheeting. The competitors also had there own workstation built under the starting grid. Most of them were open and the platform holding the racer raised to track level. Tails' grid slot was still empty and the covering doors still closed.

"This season sees the return of Tails to the racing world." said the tanoy.

The crowd cheered again.

"This race is set to be a real stormer as racers old and new compete……"

-----------------------------------------

In the underground workstation Tails was sitting in the Whirlwind 2. He was making final checks before the race. Amy, Lavender and Petya were standing nearby. Petya had been eyeing the craft since they had arrived.

"Remarkable." she said.

"Yes Tails really is the creator." said Amy.

"Tails is going to race. Tails is going to race!" chanted Lavender as she skipped around the floor space.

Suddenly Tails started the engines. A loud roar filled the room. Lavender shrieked and ran to Amy's side. The engine noise subsided and stopped. Tails looked over the side of the cockpit.

"I think you better scat out of here. I'm about ready to activate the pre race sequence." He said.

"Ok Tails. Good luck." said Amy, "Come on we better hurry."

They quickly left the room. Tails watched them leave and then turned to the radio.

"Race control this is bay six. I'm ready for lifting procedure." he said.

"Roger bay six. Commencing lifting procedure and good luck."

"Thanks race control. Bay six out."

-----------------------------------------

"……and we are only a few minutes from the start of the race. However it looks like Tails may have a problem. His racer is still missing from the circuit."

A murmur spread through the crowd. Amy, Lavender and Petya were just sitting down. Petya was observing the seats.

"Are all the seats like this?" she asked leaning back into a large seat.

"No. Just these ones." said Amy.

"Whys that?" asked Petya.

"Because it's the Royal Box!" shrieked Lavender standing on her chair to get a better look.

"THE ROYAL BOX!" cried Petya almost choking, "How come were allowed in here?!"

"Sonic said we could use them. He doesn't attend every race but I'm surprised he's not here actually." said Amy.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" said a voice.

Amy turned in her chair and smiled as Sonic appeared behind her.

"Sonic!" she cried getting up and giving him a hug, "Glad you could make it."

"Hey I wouldn't miss the first race of the season." he said with a smile

"Sonic!" cried Lavender.

"Hey there Lav!" cried Sonic scooping up the small fox as she ran over to him, "How you going?"

"Way past!" cried Lavender.

Sonic smiled.

"You've been spending too much time with Miles."

Petya was virtually welded to the spot. She stood there staring at the scene. Sonic finally saw her.

"And you must be Petya. Nice to meet you." said Sonic grabbing her hand and giving it a shake.

Petya just stared at him for a second. Finally she shook herself and tried to speak.

"It's…….I……you……….your highness." she managed to say as Sonic let go of her hand.

"Call me Sonic." said Sonic sitting down, "So how's Tails doing?"

"He's doing well." replied Amy sitting down next to Sonic, "He hasn't taken up his grid spot yet though."

"Really." said Sonic looking down on the track.

Petya, half stunned, slumped into a chair on the other side of Sonic. This is just unreal she thought to herself. Just then the tanoy spoke again.

"And it looks like Tails is ready to start. Here he comes!"

Everyone looked at the track. A small hatchway slowly opened in the track. Out of it rose a section of replacement track with Tails' racer perched on it. The crowd gasped. There was a whistling noise and the engines roared into life.

"And the pre race sequence has begun. We have a go for engine start."

The air physically shook as the engines of sixteen racers flared up.

"One light. Two lights. Three lights and………………GO!"

The sixteen racers shot from the starting grid, Tails racer making up two places before the first corner. Sonic, Amy and Lavender started cheering along with the crowd. Petya just sat there still lost in thought. If you can't understand them, join them she finally thought. She leaped from her chair cheering.


	3. Ulterior Motives

Chapter 3 – Ulterior Motives

Alicia skidded into the Royal Library. She waved to the attendant on duty and carried on down an isle of books. She stopped at a shelf and started to pull out a book she had started a few days ago. Just then another book caught her eye. It was rather old and tatty looking. She pushed the other book back into the shelf and looked at the spine. The book was entitled "Secrets of Mobius" and had the Royal seal stamped on it. Alicia slowly started to pull it out. A layer of dust rose off the book. Alicia's nose started to twitch and she let out a loud sneeze.

"Ooh why do I have to have these allergies?" she said to herself as she pulled the book out.

-----------------------------------------

"Go Tails! Wooooooooooo!" cried Amy leaping from her seat as Tails' racer sped across the finish in first place.

Lavender was jumping around the box chanting.

"Tails won! Tails won! Tails won!" she cried.

Sonic was smiling quietly to himself.

"Very nicely done Tails." he said to himself.

Petya had gotten herself well caught up in the race and was cheering along with Amy. She slumped back into her chair.

"Is life always this exciting here?" she asked Sonic.

"Only on race days." said Sonic.

A few minutes later the racers had finished their parade lap and were slowing to a halt on their grid spots. Tails' racer slowed to a halt and several magnetic clamps rose from the tracks surface and attached to his craft. The section of race track slowly lowered into the ground and a set of metal doors closed over the hole.

"Let's go and see out champ." said Amy.

Lavender cried out and ran from the box. Amy quickly followed her as did Sonic and Petya. They headed down to the workstations. When they got there an orange fox was leaning over the cockpit.

"Well done Tails." said Amy as she entered the room.

The fox looked up and turned around. Amy stopped and groaned.

"You guessed it. Wrong fox." said T2, "Tails is over there."

He indicated towards the back of the racer as another fox stepped out.

"Does that happen often?" asked Petya quietly to Sonic.

"Oh yeah." he replied with a smile.

-----------------------------------------

"Alicia. ALICIA." called Sally.

"Over here mom." came a reply.

Sally headed for the noise. She finally found Alicia sitting at a large table reading a book.

"There you are." said Sally with a smile, "I've been looking for you everywhere. It's almost dinner time."

"Sorry mom. I must have lost track of time." said Alicia looking up from her book.

"So what you reading?" asked Sally.

Sally closed the book slightly to look at the cover. Her eyes widened. She quickly opened the book and looked at the pages Alicia had been reading. She gasped and then quickly removed the book from the table.

"Alicia. Where did you find this book?"

"Over there on that shelf." said Alicia pointing to a book shelf.

"Alicia. This book contains the secrets of Mobius. It is very important. Did anyone else see you reading it?"

"No."

"Good. Listen to me dear. Never repeat any of what you've read to anyone. And I mean anyone."

"But why?"

"Alicia. If anyone found out about these secrets then everyone on Mobius could be in danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother. But…….what is a Deep Power Stone? Is it pretty? Is it…."

Sally looked at her and Alicia fell silent.

"Do you understand Alicia?" she said sternly.

"Yes mother." said Alicia looking at her feet.

-----------------------------------------

"I think a little celebration is in order." said T2 as they left the grav circuit.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Tails.

"Well Knothole can really throw a great party when it's called for." smiled T2.

"Knothole?" asked Petya.

"Knothole is the old freedom fighter village." said Sonic.

"One of the nicest areas of Mobius." put in Tails.

Amy sighed.

"And the place smells like cherries." she said smiling.

"So what do you say guys?" asked T2.

"Well why not." said Tails, "I could do with a relaxing night before we go back to Little Planet."

"Sonic you coming?" asked T2.

"Why not." said Sonic with a shrug.

"I'm coming too!" cried Lavender.

"Of course." said T2.

"You coming Petya?" asked Tails.

"Of course she is!" cried T2 leaning over to whisper to Petya, "You don't want to miss this."

Petya thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok." she said.

"Great. Catch you all later." said T2.

He leaped into the air and headed off in the direction of Knothole.

"This should be fun." said Amy.

Lavender stared after T2.

"Dad. When are you going to teach me to do that?" she asked turning round.

Tails just gave a slight sigh and looked at the three tails trailing behind his daughter.

"Well I'm not sure." he said, "Three tails will need some co-ordination."

Lavender's three tails started to thrash around.

"You always say that." she moaned.

-----------------------------------------

It was later that night when Tails, Amy, Lavender, Sonic and Petya strolled into Knothole. The place had certainly changed. Banners were strung up and the place was alive. There was a noticeable downdraft and T2 landed next to them. He smiled broadly.

"So how do you like the place?" he asked.

"As always T2, you have excelled yourself." said Tails with a smile.

"Well come on then. Everyone is waiting." replied T2.

"Everyone?" asked Amy.

"Yep. I took the liberty of inviting Sally, Alicia, Miles, Bunnie and….."

"Hi there Sonic." cried a voice as a red echidna dropped out of the sky and landed next to Sonic, "Miss me?"

Sonic just rolled his eyes and gave Knuckles a high five.

"No." teased Sonic.

Knuckles grinned. The group moved into the village. Music was playing and the central clearing of the village was alive with people.

"Well hello sugah! I was afraid you weren't coming." cried a voice.

Tails glanced over to see Bunnie walking up with a large tray of drinks.

"You think I'd miss one of T2's parties?" replied Tails.

"Ah guess not. Care for a drink?"

"Sure." said Tails taking a glass.

He tasted it and smiled.

"Fruit cocktail and…….no alcohol. Well remembered Bunnie."

He took another glass and handed it to Lavender.

"Thanks dad." she said.

"No problem dear." he smiled.

"'Scuse me Tails. But who is this?" said Bunnie staring at Petya.

"Oh, sorry Bunnie. This is Petya. I met her last night. Petya this is Bunnie, one of my oldest friends." replied Tails.

"Pleasure." said Petya holding out her hand.

Bunnie took it and gave it a good shake.

"You're welcome sugah." she said.

Petya blushed slightly and took a glass from the tray. Soon everyone was holding a glass. T2 was looking a bit mournful.

"What's a party without a bit of alcohol?" he said to himself.

It was then that he noticed Petya kneeing down over her rucksack. She took a bottle from it and poured a small amount of the contents into her glass. She quickly replaced the bottle and stood up. It was then that she noticed T2 staring at her. She smiled feebly as he approached.

"I…..um…….hello." she said.

"What was that?" asked T2.

"That? Oh nothing."

A strong smell drifted into T2's nose. He recognized it.

"Vodka!" he said rather surprised.

"I can explain. You see….."

"Can I have a drop of that?"

Petya just stared at him for a second.

"You drink?" she said staring at him as she slowly removed the bottle again.

"Yep." replied T2 holding out his glass.

Petya poured a small amount into the glass and put the bottle away. T2 took a sip and sighed.

"Ooh that nice." he said closing his eyes.

"I didn't think you drank." said Petya.

"Tails doesn't. He's never had the taste for it and now he's got a kid he's even more reluctant to try. I do though."

T2 took another sip and sat down on the veranda of a hut. Petya sat down next to him.

-----------------------------------------

A large group of people sat around a blazing bonfire.

"So how are you Tails?" asked Sally with a happy groan.

"Oh the usual." replied Tails flicking a cherry into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Tails stop that." said Amy.

"No." he replied.

Lavender let out a slight sigh. Amy looked down at the sleeping fox on her knee.

"I think we need to get her to bed." she said.

Tails looked at his watch.

"It's still early. We can wait a while longer." he said.

"Suppose so." replied Amy, "So have you guys all been keeping busy?"

"Well it was Tails who's been keeping me busy." said Bunnie with a smile.

"Looking after my island is a full time job." said Knuckles leaning back in his chair, "I'm lucky I could make this do."

Just then the music changed and Amy's ears pricked up.

"Oh Tails. It's our song. Come on we have to dance." she said, "Sally you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course not." replied Sally getting up.

She walked over to Amy and picked up Lavender off her knee. Lavender just yawned slightly and then settled back down. Sally sat down again.

"Come on then Tails." said Amy pulling him out of his seat.

Tails quickly leaned over and whispered to Sonic.

"If T2 shows up tell him to come and save me. Please!"

Tails was dragged away from the fire and into the crowd. Sonic chuckled slightly.

"Believe me Tails. It will take more than T2 to save you this time." he said.

"That's a point." said Sally, "Where is T2?"

-----------------------------------------

"I'm not…….not drunk. I'm quit fine." said T2 blinking.

Petya leaned against the back of the sofa looking at him. T2 and herself had retreated to T2's hut to have a drink and T2 had gone over the top. She was also under the impression she had too.

"Yes you are." she teased.

"No I'm not." replied T2 taking a step forwards and almost falling over, "Ok…..maybe I am."

Petya gave a small chuckle and shakily sat down in a chair. She uncorked the bottle of vodka and took another swig.

"If I can ask. What's a pretty place like you doing in a girl like this?" said T2 sitting down next to her.

Petya thought for a moment. There was something she wasn't supposed to him but right now she didn't care.

"I'm looking for something called the Great Power." she said rolling her head around her shoulders.

"Great Power? Hmm…..sound powerful. Pass me that bottle would you."

Petya handed the bottle over and continued.

"The only clue I have is this inscription on a stone tablet handed down by my father. it says, "When the two become one the path will be revealed."."

"Sounds like the Power Stone to me." said T2 taking a swig of Vodka.

"Power Stones?!" said Petya suddenly becoming alert, "What are these Power Stones?"

T2 yawned deeply.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm tired." he said yawning again.

Petya was now fully alert. She grabbed T2 by the shoulder and gave him a shake.

"What are these Power Stones?" she said again getting a bit frantic.

"Gee hold on I'll tell you. There kept at a place called Drood Henge. There are two of them. You stick them together one way and there a power of good. Do it the other and you've got a power of destruction."

"Where is this Drood Henge?!" screamed Petya almost strangling T2.

"I don't know exactly. Somewhere…..somewhere to the north west about twenty miles or so."

Petya let go of T2, throwing him backwards as she did. T2 ended up lying down on the sofa snoring. Petya was staring at the wall. A few second later she got up. She grabbed her rucksack and ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Tails slumped into a chair and took a few deep breaths.

"I hate to say it but I enjoyed that." he said.

"Good." said Amy sitting down next to him.

"You've got a few moves there sugah." said Bunnie.

Tails smiled at her and looked around. Knuckles was somehow managing to sleep through all the noise. Lavender was awake again and bouncing around. Sonic and Sally were missing.

"Yo Bunnie. Where'd Sonic and Sally go?" asked Tails.

"They went back to Mobotropolis. You should probably be going too." replied Bunnie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" moaned Lavender, "But I'm not tired."

"You will be." said Amy with a smile.

"We won't make Little Planet tonight." said Tails, "Looks like its back to Mobotropolis."

"I want to say bye to T2." cried Lavender.

Tails thought for a moment. T2 hadn't been around at all tonight.

"You can say bye tomorrow when we leave for Little Planet." said Tails still thinking.

Lavender looked a bit glum for a moment.

"Aaaah." she said.

"Has anyone actually seen T2 tonight?" asked Tails.

Bunnie and Amy looked at him blankly.

"Nope." they said together.

"Most odd. He's usually all over us at parties." puzzled Tails, "And another thing. Where did Petya go?"

Bunnie and Amy looked at him blankly again.

"Let me guess. You don't know." said Tails.

"Right." said Amy.

"Oh well. Maybe she went off. Sure I'll run into her again." said Tails, "Well we better be going. You staying here Bunnie?"

"Ah think ah will. Someone's got to tell knucklehead over there where everyone is."

Amy gave snigger.

"Well be seeing you Bunnie. Take care."

"You too sugah. Safe trip."

-----------------------------------------

Petya ran through the forest. Could it be? Was her search finally going to be over? She didn't know. She jumped and cleared a fallen tree branch. Night had closed in thick now and the forest was a sheet of blackness. Petya switched on her torch filling the area with light. She stopped for a moment and looked at the map. If T2's directions had been correct then she was about eighteen miles from Drood Henge. She put the map away and continued on at a run.

-----------------------------------------

"Well there we go." said Amy sitting down in a chair, "She's asleep."

"Finally." said Tails glancing at his watch, "Took long enough."

They had arrived back in Mobotropolis about and hour ago and Lavender had taken this long to go to sleep. It was nearly 11.00pm.

"Well she shouldn't have had that nap earlier."

"Oh well."

Tails leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"I really should go to bed." he said to himself.

Amy just hmmed at him. Tails looked over at her. She had her thinking look on and was rubbing her chin slowly.

"Something up?" asked Tails.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just thinking about Petya. She seemed so friendly and then she disappears without saying goodbye. I don't know."

"Amy! You worry too much. For all we know her and T2 might have disappeared together……"

Amy shot him a glance and Tails stopped. He grinned at her broadly.

"Sorry." he said.

"Quite. Now come on, it's time we got some sleep."

-----------------------------------------

Petya reached out and took hold of a small glowing black rock. She held it in her hand, staring at it.

"When the two become one." she said to herself, "When the two become one."

She took her rucksack off and opened it. Inside there was another glowing black rock. She put the second in next to it and closed her rucksack. She turned and looked at her surroundings. She was standing in a partly excavated ruin. In recent years part of Drood Henge had been excavated to reveal quite an elaborate set of pillars and platforms. Petya sighed and closed her eyes. She stood like that for several minutes, it was a bad move.

"Hey you! Don't move!" cried a voice.

Petya's eyes flew open and she spun quickly. Two people in blue uniforms were running towards her holding stun guns. Petya's hand rushed to the side of her rucksack. She caught hold of the whip mounted on the side and yanked it off. The guards saw this and smiled.

"Ok missy. Put the whip down and stick your hands up." said one guard pointing the stun gun at her.

"Whatever is the problem?" asked Petya innocently.

"Don't play dumb. Hand over the Power Stones and stick your hands up." said the second.

Petya slowly raised her hands.

"That's good. Now hand over the Power Stones and we might go fair on you." said the first guard.

Petya made a move to take off her rucksack and then suddenly swung her whip upwards. It caught on to a low cross beam between two pillars. Before the guards could do anything Petya had leaped into the air, swung towards them and clobbered them both across the face with her feet. The guards fell to the floor with a scream. Petya unhooked her whip and darted from the area.

"I have to get out of here." she said to herself as she ran.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic yawned slowly as he woke up. He groaned slightly and then winced.

"Oh my ears. That music must have been loud last night." he said as he sat up.

He looked over to the side. Sally was already up and about. As his ears adjusted back to normal he could hear her singing to herself in the shower. He slowly got up and stretched. He put on his cloak and sneakers and walked over to the window. He pushed them open and yawned again.

"I need another vacation." he said turning away.

Just then his comm unit bleeped at him.

"What? At this hour?" he moaned as he switched his comm on, "Yes? What is it?"

"Your highness! We have trouble! Someone broke into Drood Henge this morning and stole the Power Stones!" came a hurried reply.

"WHAT?!" cried Sonic staggering backwards, "I want a full surveillance sweep of the area. Everything we've got! Alert the others!"

"Yes sir!"

The comm went dead. Sonic turned round.

"SALLY!" cried Sonic.

A few seconds later Sally rushed out of the bathroom leaving a trail of water behind her.

"What is it Sonic?" she asked quickly fastening her towel around her more securely.

"Someone has stolen the Power Stones!" replied Sonic.

Sally's face hit the floor. She stared at Sonic in disbelief.

"What?! But……but no-one else apart from us, the others and the guards even know of their existence. How could anyone……….oh no! Alicia!"

Sally ran to the closet and threw on a dress. A few minutes later ran from the room with Sonic in pursuit.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was woken up by an incessant bleeping noise. He growled loudly and threw his hand over to his bedside cabinet. His hand rummaged through the various things on it until he found what he was looking for. He picked up his communicator and growled into it.

"If this is anything other than war I'm hanging up!"

"Sorry to disturb you but his highness request your presence at the palace as soon as possible." came a reply.

"Alright." groaned Tails, "Tell him I'll be right there."

Tails turned the comm off and rolled over. Amy was still sleeping soundly next to him. He hated having to do this.

"Amy. Amy wake up." he said gently as he gave her a nudge.

Slowly Amy woke up and moaned.

"Not now Tails. Let me sleep a bit longer." she said quietly yawning.

"Amy, Sonic wants us up at the palace."

"That hedgehog better have a good reason for waking me up, or he's going to get it."

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles woke with a start and almost fell out of bed as Bunnie banged on the door. He shook himself awake and quickly got out of bed.

"I'm up. I'm up!" he cried back quickly, "Be right out."

Knuckles quickly slipped his sneakers on and opened the door. Bunnie was standing there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"When ah say you can stay at mine, ah at least expect you to wake up." she said.

"Sorry Bunnie. I was tired after last night."

"Well ya'll better get something to eat quickly. Ah just got buzzed, Sonic wants us up at the palace."

Knuckles groaned.

"Why me?"

-----------------------------------------

Sally skidded to a halt outside the children's bedroom. Inside she could hear that the children where awake. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said Alicia from the other side.

"Alicia darling. Can I come in?" replied Sally as Sonic came to a stop behind her.

"Sure mom."

Sally opened the door and walked in. Alicia was sitting at her dressing table opposite a big mirror. She had a variety of different hair accessories scattered across the dressers top. She turned round as Sonic and Sally came in.

"Hi mom." she said cheerfully, "Can you give me a hand here……"

Alicia faded into silence as Sally glared at her.

"Mom?" she asked cautiously.

"Alicia. How could you do it?" said Sally.

"Do what mom?"

"You told someone about the Power Stones didn't you." burst out Sally forgetting any sense of patients she had.

"No mom. I didn't. I swear. I promised you."

"Alicia. Don't lie to me again! I know you did. You've created a very bad situation here and it could cause a great deal of trouble! You will stay here until I see it fit for you to leave!" balled Sally.

Alicia looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Mom…….I didn't………I promised you." she said quietly through her sniffs.

Sally just glared at her hard and stormed out of the room. Alicia looked over to Sonic to try and find someone who would believe her. Sonic just looked back at her and then walked out. Alicia lower jaw started to tremor and seconds later she burst into tears and collapsed onto the dresser top.


	4. The Chase

Chapter 4 – The Chase

Petya poked her head out over the top of the tree trunk she was using as a hiding place. She scanned the area and ducked back down.

"I think I lost them." she said to herself, "That was close. Now to see if it's true."

She reached over undid the top of her rucksack. Carefully she removed the two halves of the Deep Power Stones and set them down on the floor in front of her.

"So beautiful." she smiled, "But what do I do? When the two become one the path will be revealed. But how?"

She slowly picked up the stones again and held one in either hand. It was then that she noticed the indents on either side of the stone.

"It looks like they fit together."

Slowly Petya moved the stones together and joined them. There was a bright white flash and a purple sphere enveloped her. Petya's eyes lit up. Just then the stones seemed to dim and the sphere disappeared. The stones rolled from Petya's hands and hit the ground. They broke apart and stopped glowing. Petya frantically picked them up and put them together again. Nothing happened though. She took them apart and tried again. Still nothing.

"No. It can't be! Work! Please!" she cried desperately.

She tried again but still nothing happened. Petya's face fell. She made a small whimpering sound and slumped back against the tree trunk. Her head sunk to her arms and she started to sob quietly.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic stood up and addressed the gathering. Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Knuckles, Sally and Charles sat at the table with him. They all looked over as he stood up.

"Sorry to bring you all here after last night but I have some news. Some bad news. In the early hours of this morning someone stole the Deep Power Stones." he said.

A deadly silence fell over the table.

"But how?!" cried Tails, "Only us know about them."

"It appears at the moment that Alicia set it slip." said Sally with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Alicia! Oh ma star." Cried Bunnie, "How did she find out?"

"She read it in a book in the library." replied Sally.

"The suspect was nearly caught at Drood Henge but got away." said Sonic continuing on.

"Do we have an identification?" asked Amy curious.

"The guards that nearly caught her gave a full description. She was described as a grey wolf in her twenties, black hair, blue top and green trousers. Sound familiar?" said Sonic.

"Petya! I had a feeling about her." said Amy.

"That doesn't make sense though." said Knuckles., "If it was Petya then how did she find out. If it really was Alicia who spilled it then how did Petya find out?"

"It must have happened last night at the party." said Tails with a shrug.

"Ah don't think so." said Bunnie, "Petya disappeared early on and Alicia never left my sight all night."

"It might have been another wolf." put in Charles.

"Possibly unc." replied Sonic, "But for now we have only one suspect. If we find her and she's innocent no harm is done. But we must find her. Tails?"

"Yes Sonic."

"I want you to find T2, wherever he's gone, and start searching. As you can fly you can cover more distance. We can't involve anyone else on this. It's too risky."

"Right Sonic. I'll get back to Knothole and find him. What are you going to be doing?"

"We all need to start searching too. Knuckles, you and Bunnie take the eastern plateau."

"Right Sonic." replied Knuckles, "Come on Bunnie. We need to get moving."

"Right behind you sugah." replied Bunnie.

Knuckles and Bunnie quickly spun and darted off. Sonic turned to Amy.

"Amy, you're with me."

"Cool." replied Amy, "What are you doing Sally?"

"I'm staying here. Someone still has to maintain normality and look after things." she replied.

"Right."

"Ok then everyone lets move." said Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

T2 slowly picked himself up off the floor. He slowly blinked one eye open and stared at the wall. It was moving in an unusual direction for a wall. He steadied himself against the arm of the sofa. Slowly the wall stopped moving.

"Oh…..BOY!" he said to himself, "What happened last night? Wait a minute….."

T2 gave a small groan.

"….that's what happened last night. Knew I should have stopped at ten."

He yawned heavily and slowly sat down on the sofa. He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm…..10.30am. Not too bad. I've had worse…..I think."

T2 spent the next half an hour recovering from his hangover. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"T2? Hey T2! You in there?!" cried Tails' voice.

"Just a second." replied T2.

He pulled himself off the sofa and went to open the door. Tails was looking a bit flustered.

"Hey Tails. What up?" asked T2.

"We got trouble T2. Someone has stolen the Deep Power Stones." said Tails in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" cried T2.

"Quiet!" hissed Tails, "This is strictly a need to know bases."

"Come inside." urged T2.

-----------------------------------------

Petya sniffed slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ground. The Power Stones were still lying on the ground next to her.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, "Why did I do this? WHY?!"

She put a hand on her chest and clutched the small necklace that hung there. She looked at it and wept another tear.

"I have disgraced you all." she said, "I have disgraced everyone. I don't deserve to wear this anymore!"

Petya suddenly grasped the necklace and yanked it from her neck. She winced slightly as the catch dug into her neck and cut it slightly. She stood up and threw the necklace into the trees. Petya stared after it for a second and then quickly packed up the Power Stones and ran into the forest crying.

-----------------------------------------

"No it's not true I tell you!" cried T2 jumping to his feet.

"T2. The guards saw her. The description is a perfect match for Petya." said Tails trying to calm him down.

"But Petya isn't like that! She's kind and generous and…….."

"How do you know?!"

"Because……..I…………I spent last night with her."

Tails' eyes widened at this statement.

"You mean….you…"

"No! We had a few drink together and talked and stuff."

"So that's where you two went last night. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important really. A bit about our family and past. After that the conversation degraded into laughter. I think we both had a little too much to drink."

"Any indication on what she was doing here? Anything?"

"Hmm…..I don't remember much. I remember asking her what brought her out here."

"What she say?"

"She on some sort of quest thing. She told me a little line too…..what was it now? Ah yes. It was something like "When the tw……….."."

T2 fell into silence and his eyes widened. Tails gave him a shake.

"T2? What is it? What did she say?!"

"She said 'When the two become one the path shall be revealed.'." said T2 still staring at the wall.

"WHAT?! Did you tell her anything?"

T2 spun to face him.

"I was drunk!" he cried.

"Then it was you who told her. Not Alicia! How could you?!"

"I was drunk."

"I have to tell Sonic." said Tails walking past him.

"Tails! She isn't like that I tell you. She wouldn't do this!"

"That's not for you to decide." snapped Tails spinning to face him again, "We only met her the other day. Who's to say what she's like."

Tails turned again and made for the door. Before he got there he was hit hard in the back of the head. He gave a small cry and fell to the floor. Behind him T2 stood there holding a half shattered vase.

"Sorry Tails. I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." he said.

T2 stared at the wall for a few seconds.

"I have to find Petya." he said quickly and ran from the hut.

-----------------------------------------

"Knuckles. What's your status?" asked Sonic.

"No such luck finding her Sonic. We've searched the entire eastern plateau." came a reply over the comm.

"That wolf girl isn't anywhere around here." said Bunnie's voice.

"Alright then, keep looking." said Sonic.

"Will do."

The comm went dead.

"No sigh then." asked Amy.

"Nope. I better check in with Tails to see if he's found T2."

Sonic switched the comm on again and punched in Tails' frequency. All he got was static.

"Hmm….that funny. I'm just getting static."

"It's not like Tails not to answer." said Amy raising her eyebrow.

"That's true. Tails said he was going to Knothole. We should go and check to see if he's there."

-----------------------------------------

Petya closed her eyes as she ran. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She had betrayed the trust of everyone she had met. All for some stupid legend that was probably not even true. Petya flung open her eyes just in time to see a low hanging tree branch. Second later she hit the floor hard and fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

T2 landed in a small clearing and looked around.

"Petya! Petya! You here?!" he cried

All he got was silence.

"Hmm….guess not."

He took a few step forwards. He was in a remote area of the Great Forest to the south of Drood Henge.

"She's got to be here somewhere. This is the only inhabitable place near Drood Henge. She has to be here."

T2 walked on into the forest a bit more. After an hour of walking and shouting he could find no trace of her. He was about to give up hope when he saw something glinting in the soil near the foot of a tree. Curious, he went over to investigate. He knelt down and picked up the object.

"Oh my god! It's Petya's necklace. What's it doing here? Never mind, it means I'm on the right track. I've gotta hury."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic screeched to a halt in the centre of Knothole. He received a few surprise glances from the residents but he waved them off. He looked around.

"Well no sign of Tails." he said.

"Nope." agreed Amy, "We should check T2's place. He might be there."

"Good idea."

Sonic and Amy walked into Knothole and soon came to T2's hut. Sonic knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"T2? You there? Tails?" said Sonic.

They both listened. Again there was no reply.

"This is getting too weird." said Sonic starting to walk away.

Amy still stood on the doorstep, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Amy?" asked Sonic.

"I hear something." replied Amy.

Suddenly Amy took a few steps backwards and flung herself at the door. The door gave in and swung open sending Amy falling to the floor. She shook herself and looked up. She screamed.

"Amy?!" cried Sonic as he came in behind her, "What is it…….ARGH!"

There lying on the floor was a semi conscious Tails. Amy propped herself up and shuffled to his side. She gave him a gentle shake.

"Tails? TAILS?!" she cried.

Tails just moaned slightly. It was then that Amy noticed the large cut on the back of his head and the shattered remains of a vase on the floor. The wound was pretty rough and had several small fragments of ceramic still in it. Amy reached out her hand and closed her eyes.

"Amy?" asked Sonic, What you doing?"

"Shh….this takes a lot of focus."

Amy moved her hand over the wound and her eyes closed tighter. She seemed to grimace slightly and then her hand glowed white. Sonic watched as the cut on Tails' head slowly healed itself in a few seconds. When it was done Amy removed her hand and flung herself backwards against the wall gasping. Sonic looked concerned.

"Don't……..don't worry Sonic……..it's just tiring…….give me a second." said Amy through her gasps.

About thirty seconds later Amy had regained her breath.

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" asked Sonic.

"Yep. The same healing technique I used on you all those years ago. Tiring as hell mind you. But we have bigger problem right now."

"You're right." said Sonic kneeling down next to Tails.

He gave him a gentle shake.

"Tails? Tails, you alright?" he asked.

Tails moaned again and blinked. Slowly he came round and, with the help of Amy, got up to his knees.

"Tails? What happened? Where's T2?" asked Amy.

Tails slowly explained what had happened.

"That bleeding fox!" cried Amy, "He's probably her accomplice."

"I don't think so Amy." said Tails, "He really did sound sincere about what he said."

"Maybe. But whatever his reasons we now got two people we need to find. This just gets better and better."

-----------------------------------------

T2 stopped running for a moment and listened. He heard it again. A quiet groaning noise. He listened carefully, his ears twitching. This time he locked it down and ran towards the sound. A few seconds later he found the source. Petya was lying on her back on the ground holding a hand to her head. T2 looked up. A low growing tree branch stuck out over the top of her.

"Petya." he cried.

Petya suddenly looked up and her eyes filled with fear. She started to back away, pulling herself backwards on the ground. T2 took a few quick steps forwards and knelt down beside her.

"Petya. Petya, it's ok." he said gripping her arm, "I'm not here to do anything to you."

Petya breathing was coming in short gasps. She was obviously scared to death. T2 gave her arms a small squeeze.

"It's ok." he said again.

Slowly Petya's breathing returned to normal.

"Really?" she said nervously.

"Really." replied T2.

Petya just sniffed.

"Petya. There saying you stole the Deep Power Stones. Did you?" asked T2.

Petya just looked at him and then at the floor. She slowly nodded. T2's face fell.

"Petya."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I thought……I thought my mission was coming to an end."

"What is this mission you're on Petya?"

Petya sniffed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. For many generations my family has been searching for a legendary source of energy called the 'Great Power'." said Petya reaching into her rucksack and removing a stone tablet, "My family found this stone tablets centuries ago during the search. No-one has been able to figure out its meaning. When the two become one the path shall be revealed."

"So that's why you thought the Deep Power Stones where what you were looking for!"

"Yes. They fit the description but nothing happened."

"Can I try?"

"I don't see what good it will do." said Petya as she handed him the two halves.

Slowly T2 fixed the stones together. They glowed purple and a sphere appeared around him. Then just as it did with Petya the sphere faded and the stones stopped glowing. Petya shook her head.

"That's exactly what happened to me."

She hung her head and stared at the floor. It was then that she noticed that the stone tablet was glowing slightly. Just under the inscription another set of writing had appeared.

"T2 look!" cried Petya.

T2 looked at the tablet. The writing was in some strange form of hieroglyphics.

"I can't read that?" said Petya frantically.

The message had already started to fade.

"It looks familiar to me…….I can't remember where…….aaah!"

He knew he recognized the symbols but where. T2 ran his hand across the tablet. It was incredibly smooth. Like marble……wait marble. T2 quickly glanced back at the writing. It had almost faded from sight but this time T2 got it.

"It's the symbols of the Marble Zone!" he cried.

"What?!" cried Petya getting excited.

"That writing. It's the symbols of the Marble Zone. I only got it when I realized the tablet was made of marble. I didn't get what it said but it was the Marble Zone hieroglyphics."

"What is this Marble Zone?" asked Petya.

"It's an area of Mobotropolis to the east. It's covered in the ruins of an old civilization."

Petya suddenly stood up.

"We have to go." she said.

"What?"

"Listen T2. What if I was right? What if the DP stones really are what the inscription was talking about? What if this Marble Zone is the place I'm looking for?!" cried Petya almost ecstatic.

Petya quickly scooped the tablet out of T2 hands and jammed it back in her rucksack. She packed up the Power Stones and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"You coming?

T2 quickly got up and ran after her as Petya charged off in an easterly direction into the forest.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic came to a stop outside the palace. She quickly walked in. Sally had seen him come in and had gone to meet him.

"Sonic. Any luck finding Petya?" she asked.

"None. We got another problem too. It looks like T2 is trying to protect her too. He attacked Tails."

"What?!" cried Sally taken aback.

"He smashed a vase on his head. Knocked him clean out. Do you have Nicole on you?"

"Of course." said Sally patting a small pouch on her side, "I'm never without her."

"Great. I need to borrow her. We can't track Petya because Nicole doesn't know her bio signs but T2 is another story."

Sally quickly passed Nicole to Sonic.

"Thanks Sal. Oh and something else I've found out."

"What?"

"It wasn't Alicia who told Petya about the DP stones. It was T2."

Sally's hands instantly went to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my. Alicia!"

Sally suddenly spun and ran off. Sonic looked after her.

"You've got a hard job there Sal." he said.

Sonic spun and shot out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia wiped away a tear and sniffed. Ever since Sally had shouted at her earlier that morning she had spent all hr time lying on her bed crying. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Why won't she believe me?" she wept.

She slid off the bed and walked over to the door. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She turned the handle, opened the door and walked out.

-----------------------------------------

"Well we're all set." said Charles walking into the room, "All we need is Sonic and Nicole."

"You sure this will work? We've never tested." asked Tails.

The group was standing in a room surrounded by numerous computer consoles and displays. Through a window, a large satellite dish could be seen.

"It should work." replied Charles.

"What's this place supposed to do anyway?" asked Knuckles.

"Well you remember a few years back, when T2 first appeared and everyone started disappearing?" said Tails.

"Don't remind me." groaned Bunnie with a shiver.

"Yeah." said Knuckles.

"Well we built this place to help increase Nicole's scanning range. If it works she should be able to scan anything in a fifty mile radius." said Tails.

"Cool." said Knuckles.

"Here's Sonic." called Amy walking into the room followed by Sonic.

"Hi everyone. So where does Nicole go?" said Sonic.

"Stick her just there Sonic." replied his uncle.

Sonic walked over to a console and plugged Nicole into a slot. Charles pressed a few controls.

"Ok ready." he said.

"Yo Nicole." said Sonic.

"Sonic my main hedgehog." replied Nicole.

"Nicole, access main systems and scan for T2's bio signs." said Sonic.

"Working."

A few seconds past. The dish outside made a few small movements. Finally Nicole spoke.

"Bio signs detected in grid 12 by 7 by 14." she said.

"In English Nicole." said Sonic.

"Approximately fifteen miles west of the Marble Zone."

"Course?" asked Sonic.

"Reading indicates strong possibility of destination being the Marble Zone."

"The Marble Zone huh. I remember that place. I was almost barbequed hedgehog numerous times." said Sonic.

"How that sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"The place is covered in lava. Very volcanic area." replied Sonic, "I wonder why there going there."

"Only one was to find out." said Tails, "Let's go."


	5. A Legend Revealed

Chapter 5 – A Legend Revealed

"Wow. This place is incredible." said Petya staring at the landscape.

Petya and T2 were standing on a slight rise over looking the Marble Zone.

"Yes, it's incredible but very dangerous too. See those lava pools?" replied T2.

Petya looked at where T2 was indicating. Several large pools of lava were scattered around the place. As she watched one started to emit fireballs and another decided to increase in size.

"Oh my! That's nasty." she said.

"Too right. We have to go down there…but we must be careful."

"Hmmmm."

Petya and T2 carefully made there way down the rise and into the Marble Zone.

-----------------------------------------

Sally shot into Alicia's room.

"Alicia! ALICIA! I'm sorry! Oh god I'm……." cried Sally as she ran in.

She suddenly stopped and surveyed the room. It was just as it had been when she had left but Alicia wasn't there.

"Alicia?" said Sally nervously, "Alicia? Are you there dear?"

There was no answer. Sally panicked.

"Oh god. Where's Alicia?!" she cried.

She raised her arm and switched on the comm unit she had strapped there.

"Hello?" she said quickly.

"Your highness." came a reply, "What can I do…."

"Shut up and listen." cried Sally frantically, "I want a full search of the palace for Alicia. She's gone missing."

"Yes my queen." said the voice on the other end, "I'll start one immediately."

"Hurry." said Sally as she switched the comm off.

She walked over to Alicia's bed and sat down. A tear started to form in her eye.

-----------------------------------------

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" cried Tails.

"Only if you sit down and stop yelling at me sugah!" said Bunnie.

The group was traveling towards the Marble Zone in the royal transport with Bunnie and Charles at the controls.

"Not long now." said Chalres.

"Good." said Sonic, "Nicole any more data?"

"T2's bio signs have moved into the Marble Zone, scanners also indicate another person with him. Bio signs unknown."

"That has to be Petya." said Amy.

"I think you're right." said Sonic, "Floor it. We have to catch up with them."

-----------------------------------------

T2 and Petya walked into the Marble Zone. Pits of lava bubbled around them.

"Any ideas?" asked Petya.

"None. Lets have a look at that tablet again."

Petya got the tablet out again and handed it to T2. It was exactly the same as before.

"Hmm……now that were here. Maybe we can get some more information out of this thing. Petya hand me the DP stones."

Petya got out the DP stones and handed them to T2. He slotted them together. For a moment nothing happened, then they started glowing and the sphere went up again. The tablet started to glow again and then the Power Stones dimmed. T2 quickly picked up the tablet.

"Yes I knew that would work. Look."

Petya looked at the tablet. There was more writing on it now.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. That's the symbol for paldon, then jufer and…..hmmm…….paldon, jufer, hy? Hyter…..hy…tor….hytor…..yes that's it! Paldon jufer hyton!"

"What's that mean?"

"Now the test begins."

Suddenly the ground shook. Petya and T2 stood up only to fall over again. After a few seconds the ground stopped shaking. Petya put the Power Stones and the tablet away.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It felt like some sort of earthquake but…….Petya look out!"

Petya spun to see a giant crack opening in the ground and heading towards them. Petya screamed and jumped to the side as the crack shot past. T2 jumped into the air and flew a few meters to the side. Petya started to pick herself up when another crack opened up and shot past her other side. Both cracks quickly filled with lava. Petya jumped to her feet. She was standing on a small island only a meter wide surrounded by lava. T2 leapt into the air again.

"Don't worry Petya. I'll get you off there. Get ready to grab on."

T2 flew over the lava. The heat was immense. He was almost there.

"Ok Petya grab me…..ARGH!"

A huge fireball shot out of the lava narrowly missing T2. He darted to the side as it started to drop and fell back into the lava.

"That was close." he said to himself.

"T2 look out!" cried Petya.

T2 looked down to see three fireballs shooting towards him. He screamed and flew to one side dodging two of them. The third skimmed one of his tails. T2 almost lost his flight as the pain hit him. He dropped several feet cringing.

"T2!" cried Petya.

T2 looked up to see the island Petya was standing on was breaking apart.

"Oh god. Hang on Petya!" he called almost forgetting the pain.

He darted towards her. She reached up and grabbed his hand. T2 painfully spun his tails a bit faster and lifted her off the island as it disintegrated and fell into the lava. He hovered for a few second and then turned and flew across the lava, landing on the ground nearby. Petya collapsed to her knees and stated gasping. T2 just whimpered and fell to the floor. He flicked his tails up and caught a hold on them. The ends where completely burnt. He cringed as the pain returned. Petya shuffled over to him and looked at the burn. She winced.

"You're lucky you kept your flight there T2. This burn is quite serious." she said.

"I know." whimpered T2.

"We have to get out of here. I don't care about my mission right now. We have to get you to a hospital."

T2 just nodded. Petya slowly helped him to his feet. They set off together.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia slowly put her hands on the railings. She was standing at the edge of the Royal Gardens overlooking the dried up waterfall. She sniffed.

"My life has been nothing but trouble." she said to herself, "Maybe it's best this way."

She stepped up onto a bench next to the railings and then up onto the railings themselves. She looked down at the ground far below.

"Maybe." she said to herself.

She gave a final sniff, closed her eyes and jumped.

-----------------------------------------

"Petya jump!" cried T2.

Petya jumped just in time to avoid another large crack. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"This is getting too weird. It's almost like this place doesn't want us to leave." she said.

"We have to find somewhere to shelter." said T2.

"You're right." said Petya.

She quickly scanned the horizon. About six hundred yards away there was a large marble ruin sticking out of the ground.

"There." she said, "Come on."

They both ran towards the ruin. Another crack started to open as they ran. It followed them towards the ruin. They both dived head first into the ruin as the crack swung to the side and encircled the ruin. They got up and looked around.

"Perfect!" cried Petya.

The ruin had been encircled by the crack which had now filled with lava.

"Well looks like we're stuck here." said Petya, "Any ideas T2? T2?"

Petya turned around to see T2 looking at some symbols on the ruin. He waved his hand, calling her over.

"Petya look. It's here. Look!" he said.

Petya looked at the wall. There was a small sentenced engraved on the marble. It said 'When the two become one the path shall be revealed.' Petya's heart skipped a few beats. She choked and then looked at the wall again.

"This is it!" she said, "This is the place. We have to get in.

"How?" asked T2.

As if to suddenly answer his question the ground beneath them suddenly gave way. They both fell about twenty feet and hit the ground hard. They groaned and slowly got up.

"That answer you're question?" asked Petya dusting herself off, "Come on."

-----------------------------------------

"Bio signs lost Sonic." said Nicole.

"What?" cried Sonic.

"No longer reading T2 or Petya's bio signs."

"What was the last know position?" asked Sonic.

A series of figures came up on Nicole's screen.

"Upload them to the nav computer."

"You got it."

-----------------------------------------

Sally rushed into the medical ward, tears streaming down her face.

"Please say it isn't true. Please!" she said to herself as she ran in.

Sally almost died herself when she saw Alicia. She was lying in a bed hooked up to a respirator and life support machine. A doctor came up to Sally and put his arm around her. Sally turned and started to cry into his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked quietly through her tears.

"The guards found her lying at the bottom of the old waterfall. She wasn't breathing and hardly had a pulse when they found her. It looks like she jumped from the Royal Gardens." he replied.

"How is she?" sobbed Sally.

"Not good my queen. If we had found her a little earlier we might have been able to do something. She is dying."

Sally let out a huge wail and pulled away from the doctor. She turned away started to cry again. Slowly the doctor left the room. Sally sat down next to her daughter. She stroked her hand through her daughter's hair. She closed her eyes forcing the tears to well up.

"I'm sorry Alicia. I didn't mean for this to happen." she said quietly squeezing her daughter hand, "Come back, please."

Alicia didn't respond. Sally sniffed.

-----------------------------------------

The transport landed with a thud on the ground. Tails was quick with the hatch and a few seconds later they were all standing outside.

"Woah what happened here." commented Sonic on the situation, "The Marble Zone has never been this active before."

"Ah can't see them anywhere." said Bunnie."

"Guys over here." called Knuckles.

The group soon joined them.

"Looks like that's why Nicole couldn't detect them." said Sonic peering down the hole Knuckles had found, "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

T2 and Petya walked out of a narrow corridor into a large room. The walls were made of pure marble, polished to such a degree that the surface worked better than a mirror.

"Wow." said Petya, "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No way. It's incredible." replied T2.

They walked on into the hall. At the far end there was a large altar. They slowly approached it and stopped. Petya put her rucksack down and stepped up to the altar. She ran her hand along the marble. At the touch the marble suddenly changed shape. A small indent appeared in the surface and the altar glowed. Petya withdrew her hand quickly. She turned around to see that her rucksack was also glowing. T2 went over to it and open it. Inside the Power Stones and stone tablet were glowing brightly. T2 took them out.

"If the Power Stones activated the tablet then maybe they have something to do with this power you're looking for Petya." he said.

"Maybe. Bring them all up here." replied Petya.

T2 took hold of the Power Stones and tablet and brought them up to the altar. He looked at the indent then back at the tablet.

"Let me try something." he said.

T2 took a firm hold of the tablet and lowered it into the indent. It was a perfect fit. The tablet sunk into the surface and glowed. Petya went to run her left hand across the surface again. As soon as her hand touched the surface it stuck there. She panicked and tried to pull it free. It didn't work.

"T2! Help." she cried at him.

T2 got a hold of her hand and tried to pull it free. Her hand wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" asked Petya getting rather nervous.

"I don't know." said T2 getting equally nervous.

Just then the ground gave a sudden shake. T2 wobbled and fell. His arms went out to find something to grab onto. His right hand found the top of the altar. He steadied himself and then realized what he had done. He tried to pull his hand free but couldn't.

"Damn!" he said to himself.

Just then the room gave another shake and the Power Stones started to glow. A strange feeling started to fill T2's and Petya's mind. Not even knowing what they were doing, they both reached for one half of the Power Stones. As there free hand closed around the stones, the stones gave a sharp burst of energy. T2 and Petya both screamed and came to their senses. They both looked at there free hand. The Power Stones had imbedded themselves in the palms of there hands. Strangely, they felt no pain at all. They looked at each other and stared.

"There you are!" yelled a voice.

Petya and T2 look back down the hall to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Bunnie advancing on them.

"We've finally caught up with you!" yelled Sonic, "Now step down here, turn over the Power Stones and we might go a bit lenient on both of you."

"We can't. We're stuck." yelled T2.

"Don't give me that." cried Sonic taking another step forward, "Now get down……yaaah!"

The ground suddenly opened up in front of Sonic. The entire floor for several feet right across the hall caved in revealing a long drop into a pool of lava. Sonic teetered on the edge for a second before falling backwards out of the way. He stood up quickly.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy.

Sonic spun to see the floor behind them caving in.

"This is bad." he said.

"Sugah hog look!" cried Bunnie pointing.

Sonic looked at where Bunnie was pointing. T2 and Petya were glowing. Sonic couldn't believe it. What was going on? Up on the altar T2 and Petya didn't understand it either. The hall was falling apart and there was nothing they could do about it. Just then the altar gave a lurch and the whole floor around it plummeted into the lava below. T2 and Petya were left standing on a small section of floor only a few feet wide.

"It looks like this is it." said T2 gloomily.

"It does." said Petya.

T2 used his free hand to hold Petya's free one.

"There's one thing I have to tell you. I…….I…..I think I love you." he said.

"I know." said Petya with a smile.

Slowly they moved closer together and finally there lips met. They kissed softly. A sudden burst of energy erupted from Petya's and T2's hands. It echoed around the room filling it with a huge light. Sonic and everyone else hit the floor. When they looked up again they just stare. T2 and Petya were encased in a large purple sphere. The sphere floated a few feet above the ground. The hall gave another shake and suddenly the floors started to regenerate. A few seconds later the floors had reformed. The purple sphere slowly faded and T2 and Petya dropped to the floor. Bunnie was first to her feet as she ran over to them. She gave then a gentle shake. She found that they felt warm to the touch. T2 groaned slightly and Petya let out a quiet sigh.

"There alright." she called to the others as they approached.

"What on Mobius is going on?!" cried Sonic.

"You'll have to ask them that Sonic." said Knuckles.

"First things first thought." said Tails, "We need to get out of here."

-----------------------------------------

After a bit of trouble the group finally managed to get above ground again. As they did Charles came running up to them.

"Sonic I see you found them." he said.

"Sure did. Weird though. I'll explain…."

"I'm afraid there's another problem."

"What is it?"

"Something's happened to Alicia."

Sonic just stared at his uncle for a second and then darted past him. The rest of the group looked at each other and followed quickly.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic flew into the palace at top speed sending several guards and numerous items toppling to the floor. He raced into the medical and screeched to a halt next to Alicia's room. He opened the door and walked in. Sally was sitting next to Alicia's bed with her eyes closed, holding Alicia's hand. She opened her eyes and looked up as Sonic entered. Sonic almost dropped dead at the sight. He walked over to Sally. She stood up and Sonic embraced her. Sally started to cry again.

"Oh Sonic. It's all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her. If I hadn't made her feel so bad." cried Sally.

"Sally you had no idea this would happen. No-one could know." said Sonic rubbing his hand through her hair.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. She's gone. I'll never be able to tell her I'm sorry."

Sonic continued to hold Sally as she cried on his shoulder. A tear started to form in his eye, Alicia.

-----------------------------------------

_Petya._

_Yes._

_Do you feel it?_

_Yes I do._

_Well?_

_It's my fault it happened._

_So?_

_So I will fix it._

_Good luck._

_Thank you._

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie, Tails and Amy went gloomily about there work. They knew what had happened to Alicia. None of them could believe it. Right now they were seeing to Petya and T2 who were both still unconscious.

"I don't believe it." said Tails again.

"Ah don't think anyone can. Things will never be the same." replied Bunnie.

"If I had got here sooner I might have been able to help." said Amy.

"You can't blame yourself Amy." said Tails.

"I know but……things just don't seem right." she replied.

"Ah know how you feel." said Bunnie.

Just then Petya made a slight groaning noise. Tails, Amy and Bunnie ran to her side. Petya seemed to murmur something and then her hand with the Power Stone in it glowed a deep purple colour. A small purple orb rose from her hand and Petya fell silent again. The orb rose above her and she seemed to smile. The three of them stared at the orb. Suddenly it flashed and shot through the wall. The three of them stared after it totally aghast.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was still leaning on Sonic's shoulder. Her sobs had calmed down but her eye's were still red with tears.

"I still can't believe she's gone." said Sally.

"Neither can I Sal." replied Sonic with a sigh, "We'll just have to….huh?"

"What is it Sonic?" asked Sally.

She released from Sonic and looked where he was. A small purple orb was hovering in the middle of the room. It twinkled for a moment and then shot towards them. It stopped right in front of Sonic and Sally and hovered for a moment. They both looked at it with a puzzled expression. The orb did a little loop and then shot over to the bed Alicia was in. It hovered for a moment and then expanded into a huge sheet. It slowly lowered onto the bed and Alicia. Sonic and Sally waited. Suddenly Alicia gave a small cough. Sally's eyes widened with surprise and she burst into tears.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Slowly Petya blinked her eyes open. Around her stood Sonic, Sally Tails and Amy. She blinked again and then a smile spread across her face.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Hello Petya." said Sally.

Petya yawned slightly and then to the surprise of everyone sat up in bed. She saw their expressions.

"Surprised?" she asked.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you and T2?" he said.

Petya smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll tell you." She said, "I didn't really know what was happening or what was going to happen in the past but I understand now. My family has been searching for something called the Great Power for decades. Just before my sister died she found the stone tablet with the inscription on it. After she died it was passed onto me along with the quest. I had no idea what to do, where to go or anything. Eventually over a bit of time I finally started to understand slightly. When T2 let slip about the Power Stones I thought I had found what I was looking for. I was wrong in part. I already had what I was looking for. The tablet WAS the Great Power. Well the object that contained it anyway. The Deep Power Stones, I understand now, where the trigger that set the process off. I don't know how but the Deep Power Stones are linked to the Great Power. When we got to the Marble Zone the tablet must have realized this and set a number of obstacles to make sure we were strong enough to control the power."

"So that explains the activity o the Marble Zone. It was the tablet controlling the lava flows." said Tails.

"You're right Tails. Once it knew we were strong enough it let us enter that hall. The alter was obviously some sort of focusing device. You saw the rest. We now have half of the Power Stone imbedded in our hand and a portion of the Great Power in out bodies."

"What was that orb thing?" asked Amy.

Petya just smiled.

"I created this whole situation. I saw it right to return things to normal."

Sally sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you Petya. Thank you." she said.

"No need to thank me. If it wasn't for me then Alicia wouldn't have done what she did. I only saw it fit to correct my mistakes."

"Well said Petya." said another voice.

They all looked over to see T2 sitting up in bed.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." he said holding out his left hand.

Petya held out her right and they joined hands. A soft glow surrounded them. They both closed there eyes and smiled.

"Will you look at that." said Amy to herself.

"So how is Alicia?" asked T2 calmly.

"She's still very weak but she is recovering." said Sonic.

Sally gave another sniff and then sighed.

"Speaking of children Tails. Aren't you forgetting something?" said Amy.

Tails thought for a moment.

"Lavender!" he said quickly.

Amy gave a small giggle as he shot from the room. Tails almost collided with Bunnie as he ran from the room. Bunnie walked into the room looking over her shoulder.

"Where he off to?" she asked.

"He's finally decided to give Lavender flying lessons." said Amy.

"That should be fun to watch. So how's……oh ma stars!"

"Surprise." said T2 with a smile.

Bunnie just smirked.

"You've always bee strong sugah." she said turning to Sally, "I've just come from seeing Alicia. She's starting to improve."

"That's excellent news Bunnie." smiled Sally turning to T2, "T2. I've got a favor to ask."

-----------------------------------------

"No no Lavender. Come here. Let me show you." said Tails.

Lavender stopped what she was doing and watched Tails.

"Look how I do it. You have to wrap one tail around another like you would string. See." said Tails as he wrapped his two tails together.

"But it hurts." said Lavender.

"It will for a while. It did for me. Your tails aren't used to moving like that so it'll take them a while to get used to it."

"Ok then."

Lavender looked behind her and started to wrap her tails up. Tails watched on. Soon she was done.

"How's that?" she winced.

"Not bad. Quite good in fact." replied Tails.

Lavender beamed at him.

"Now all you have to do is quickly unwrap them. Once there fully unwrapped you have to wrap them up the opposite way and then reverse the direction. Takes a bit of getting used to. Watch me."

Tails wrapped his tails up and spun them round slowly so Lavender could see. When they were completely unwrapped he wrapped them up the other way and then reversed the direction to spin them the other way. Lavender watched carefully, nodding every now and then.

"You got that?" asked Tails.

"I think so. Let me try."

Lavender wrapped her tails up and quickly spun the round. The resulting forward thrust sent her falling over forwards. She hit the floor and screamed. Tails just chuckled and helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry. That happened to me first time I tried to fly." he said.

Lavender just brushed herself off and stood up. She wrapped her tails up again and tried again. This time she managed to stay on her feet. When it came to wrapping her tails back up again things got ugly. She somehow managed to trap her leg between two of her tails and when she wrapped them up it sent her crashing to the floor. Tails picked her up.

"You'll get there eventually." he said.

-----------------------------------------

Sally and T2 entered Alicia's room. Alicia was sleeping in her bed. Sally sat down next to her and T2 stood next to Sally. Slowly T2 raised his hand and a purple orb emerged from it. If floated down and into Alicia. Alicia gave a small cough again and slowly her eyes blinked open. She saw her mother sitting next to her.

"Mother?" she said hardly moving her mouth.

"Shh dear. Don't try to talk. That's my job." replied Sally blinking away a tear, "I want to say sorry to you. I blamed you without even a shred of evidence. Because of me you did this. I'm……I'm sorry Alicia. I want you to forgive me but……I don't even know if I can forgive myself."

Sally hung her head and closed her eyes. Just then she felt something brush across her hand. She opened her eyes. Alicia's hand was resting on hers. Sally looked at her daughter face. She was smiling at her. Sally smiled back and a tear welling in her eye. As she continued to look at her daughter she found it hard to control herself. She bent over Alicia and started to cry.

-----------------------------------------

Amy and Bunnie walked out of the palace. Like most days the sun was beating down on Mobotropolis and the temperature was most pleasant.

"What an eventful time." said Amy.

"Do tell." replied Bunnie, "Ah think ah need a vacation."

"Same here Bunnie."

They walked on into the town until they came to the central plaza. They found a seat near the fountain and sat down.

"Well it looks like T2 has taken a shine to Petya." said Amy.

"Ah know. Just right for each other too." replied Bunnie.

They both leaned back and closed there eyes. After a few second they both became aware of a cold breeze. They opened there eyes and looked around.

"Hehe. Knew that would get ya." said a voice above them.

Amy and Bunnie looked up. Hovering above them was Tails and Lavender. A broad smile crossed Amy's face as they both landed nearby. Amy got up and hugged Tails. She then turned to Lavender and smiled.

"She's a quick learner." said Tails, "A strong flyer too."

Lavender just blushed at the compliment. Amy put an arm around her. Suddenly Lavender screamed. Amy jumped at this. From behind her she could hear laughing. Amy turned round to see Miles rolling around on the floor behind.

"And just where did you come from?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"From here." said Sonic's voice as he and Sally appeared from the other side of a large bush.

"I see Lavender's learning to fly." said Sally.

"She sure is. Good at it too." said Tails.

Lavender blushed again.

"So how's Alicia doing?" asked Bunnie.

"Much better." said Sally, "Thanks to T2 and Petya."

"Ah'm glad to hear that." replied Bunnie.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel like something to eat." said Tails.

"For once I agree with you Tails." said Amy, "Any ideas anyone?"

"Sure do." said Sonic, "Come on."

Sonic turned and led the group into the city.


End file.
